


Hotaru's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru smiled as she performed a violin recital in Hotaru's bedroom.





	Hotaru's Smile

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru smiled as she performed a violin recital in Hotaru's bedroom. The sight of Hotaru falling asleep on the floor never bothered her any longer. Michiru's smile remained while she continued to perform. There was another glance at Hotaru. 

There was a rare toy kitten in a happy Hotaru's arms. 

 

THE END


End file.
